Zach's High School Musical Romance
by i-aM-BRoKeN
Summary: RENAMED. Angela has a new grad student who's from the Philippines, and guess who falls for her? Zach of course! Will he ever win her heart? What crazy stunt did he do to make her his girlfriend? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

Finally! A Bones Fanfic

**Summary:** Angela has a new pretty grad student who's from the Philippines, and guess who falls head over heels for her? Zach of course! Will he ever win her heart? What crazy stunt did he do to make her his girlfriend? Find out!

**A/N: **This is my very first one so please go easy on me ok? There's very few Zach fics out there…I think he's cute, anyway…just read it…thank you!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bones by the way. I only own Ysabella…

Chapter 1: Meet Ysabella 

FBI Special Agent Seely Booth enters the automatic doors to the Jeffersonian Medico-Legal Lab on Anthropology one Saturday morning. He looks pretty amused as he went straight to the forensic examination platform; he has a picture that was evidence in a recent murder case and the FBI wants it to be verified. He saw the "squints squad", as he always refers to them, but Angela Montenegro wasn't there. She's the hot forensic artist who uses holograms to recreate crime scenarios or reconstruct faces. "Hey, where's Angela?" Booth automatically turned to his partner, forensic anthropologist Dr. Temperance Brenann. "I don't know," she replied, not really paying attention to him, "Zach! I need X-rays of these remains, CAT scans, MRI scans, and a close examination on the injuries. Hodgins, an examination on the organic matter found on the victims." Zachary Addy, Brennan's grad student, and Jack Hodgins, the resident entomologist, both nodded at her. "Where's Angela?" Booth asked the two men, who just started working, "Don't tell me you don't know where she is?" Hodgins answered him while looking at different samples under a microscope and searching through numerous test tubes, "I think she said something about fetching somebody at the airport…" Zach immediately intervened, "She said she was coming to meet her new grad student from overseas." Everybody turned to face him.

"WHAT?!"

"My sources are extremely accurate since I heard it from Miss Angela herself and you know what, staring at a person makes him or her extremely conscious of his or her appearance or behavior," Zach said in his usual squint speak. He noticed how awkward his speech was so he just bowed his head low over the remains and began his observations. " I can't believe she has a new grad student," Brenann said absentmindedly, still busying herself with the human remains in front of her, " It would be a rewarding experience for her, being able to pass on the art of her livelihood to another generation." Now everybody turned to stare at her. "What now?" she said, "Anthropologically that's what humans have been doing since the dawn of civilizations. Teaching offspring how to raise animals and crops, trade goods with other people…" Brenann trailed off as she continued to study the skeletons. Everybody got quiet, then suddenly Hodgins made a bet with Zach. "Bet you a hundred bucks that Angela's grad student is a guy." Zach protested, " That was unfair, you left me a choice which is apparently, very much against my own personal beliefs. And what I believe in is that Angela's grad student is most probably a male since she's very much attracted to the opposite sex, and males have a better chance on excelling at different fields." He looked over at Dr. Brenann, " And I definitely do not want to offend anybody in my statement."

"Exactly Zach, but I got it first."

"I told you that wasn't fair."

"Haha , but anyway you're always like that."

"I told you I-."

Zach stopped short of his sentence, directing his gaze to the doors of the lab. "You know what," he said in a steady calm voice, though a smirk lingered at the corner of his mouth, "I take back what I said about you being unfair and I now agree on the bet." He and Hodgins shook hands. Hodgins began to laugh, clapping his hands together, "Oh, I already smell the aroma of Zach's hundred bucks stashed in my wallet." Suddenly footsteps were heard form the doors. One was the unmistakable clacking of 3-inch stilettos, and the other was an unfamiliar sound of low-heeled flats. All of them turned to find Angela, dressed fabulously as usual, accompanied by a pretty young woman unfamiliar to them. Angela swiped her card to let them step up the platform. She led the girl towards the whole team. All of their eyes were focused on the stranger. She was fairly tall, about 5"6 in height. She was lean but undeniably sexy, with curves in all the right places. Her jet-black hair was slightly curled near the tips and was tied back with a simple half-ponytail, revealing a lovely face. Her eyes were chocolate-brown and were very pretty, as well as her fair, creamy skin. She dressed simply but elegantly, a baby-blue sleeveless turtleneck paired with low-rise jeans and a colored belt, while her dainty little feet were encased in embroidered black ballet flats. All over it was a Jeffersonian lab coat.

"Guys, meet my new grad student, from the Philippines, Ysabella."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Tada! This is the second chapter everyone! To all who subscribed to my story, thank you very much! Okay, so this is the part where everyone gets really impressed by Ysabella, and also the part where Zach gets totally smittened by her…so, let's go!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones, I only own Ysabella**

Chapter 2: Compliments and Dinner 

"So, what do you think?" Angela said happily, "She's gorgeous, isn't she?" The girl flushed and glanced shyly at her, "Please, Ms. Montenegro…" Her accent was all right, and she seemed very comfortable using English. "Angela's wrong," Zach thought while he stood, transfixed at her, "She's not gorgeous, she's more than gorgeous!" He couldn't think of any more adjectives to describe her. Her features were an exotic mix of Malay, Chinese, Indian, Spanish, Latina, and God knows what else. She acts meek and shy, just like a traditional Filipina lady, but she has an air of pride and intelligence about her similar to American women. Zach's mouth hung open and just stayed rooted on the spot, while everyone went and shook her soft hands. She smiled; her white, perfect teeth showing while her brown eyes sparkled with excitement. Finally, she went to Zach, whose jaw was still wide open. She waved in front of his eyes and asked him, "Excuse me, are you all right?" Zach's heart hammered madly as Ysabella gazed at him expectantly. "Yeah, I'm fine. By the way I'm Zach Addy, Dr. Brennan's grad student, and I'm about to get my doctorate very soon and-," he spoke too fast his words were running together, "Welcome here at the Jeffersonian." She giggled, and Zach can't help but think it was very cute. "Thanks, Mr. Addy," she said, holding out her hand, "It's very nice to meet you." He reached out and shook it, marveling at the softness of her skin. They stared at each other for a long time, before Booth destroyed the beautiful moment by clearing his throat loudly, "Okay, happy time's over. Back to work." Ysabella let go and gave Zach a faint smile before following Angela to her office. He stared longingly at her before sighing and going back to work on the remains.

Angela led her new student to her office, and then gave her a short introduction on the new equipment and technology she uses on facial reconstruction. "So," Angela asked Ysabella, who was looking very awed at the moment, "What do you think?" The girl swallowed before answering, "This is the best there is…it would be a great privilege to be studying under you, Ms. Montenegro." Her smile was never wiped off her face as she looked around more. "Thank you sweetie," replied Angela, apparently taken aback by the respectful address, "And you can call me Angela. Just lose all formalities, we're like one big happy family here." Ysabella laughed, and said, "Thank you, Angela. You can call me Izz."

Later that afternoon, the whole team assembled in Dr. Brennan's office, waiting for Dr. Goodman. "Wonder what's up," Hodgins said while fiddling with the arm of the couch, "I bet he's going to include us in some freaky U.S. cover-up operation in some place far away, probably in the Polynesian Islands. They were probably experimenting with some new disease that eats off people's faces-."

"Hodgins!"

"What?" Jack complained as the whole team just rolled their eyes. Izz was trying hard not to laugh, not noticing that Zach practically has his eyes glued on her. "Yeah, well, wouldn't it be better not to shoot you?" said an exasperated Booth, who has not gotten the wind of Hodgins' conspiracy theories. Jack thought better and just remained silent. "Look, just change the subject," said Angela, who was looking very grossed out, "I know! Izz, why don't you tell us more about yourself?" Ysabella gave a start, "Uh-uhm…I'm not sure…" She looked at everyone in turn, all of them were eager to know more about her. She sighed and asked Angela, "Is this okay?" Her mentor nodded, "It's fine sweetie." Ysabella took a deep breath before starting "My full name is Ysabella Nadine Fernandez, and I'm from the Philippines. I graduated from the University of the Philippines Summa Cum Laude in Fine Arts and I took an internship at the NBI as a forensic artist." Brennan complimented her, "Well, that's…amazing. I mean, graduating from the most renowned university with top marks is quite an achievement." Izz blushed and fell silent, but Angela ureged her on, "C'mon sweetie, say something interesting, like, your birthday? Hobbies? Guy preferences?" At these words Zach paid more attention as ever. "Well, I was born on December 23, 1984 (Zach made a mental note never to forget her birthday) I love my art, and I love the theatre." Booth was startled, "Whoa, wait a minute, you're a theatre performer?" She nodded in a-matter-of-fact way, "Yes, I belong in a theatre group here in D.C. Do you want to see us perform sometime?" The agent whistled appreciatively. Angela, meanwhile, was just totally amazed that her grad student is actually an all-around performer. "God, she's hot!" thought Zach as he watched her talk animatedly with the others. Now she introduced herself, she seemed more relaxed and at ease. She seemed prettier than ever, and Zach just melts whenever she glances at him and flashes her beautiful smile. Suddenly, Dr. Goodman arrived, looking pleased that the team was getting along with their new member. " So, what's up?" Hodgins asked him, "Are we going to some dessert island with a secret research facility that experiments with flesh-eating bacteria on innocent jungle people?" Goodman threw him a murderous glare, and Hodgins pretended not to see it by just looking at his shoes. "We are not going to a dessert island as Dr. Hodgins fiercely implies, but instead, all of us are going out for dinner." Six pairs of eyes bore on him, all looking in disbelief. " It is a welcome dinner for the new member of the team, Ms. Fernandez, and it would be a clean, non-vulgar, social gathering. I expect all of you in your best behavior."

**A/N: Sorry it's a bit short. I mean, it is my first time. Anyway, I want to rename it as "Zach's High School Musical Romance"…Just wait for the next chappie to find out what I mean! See ya!**


End file.
